Angel Of The Real World
by Raakshii
Summary: What if Takato wasn't who he was in the series? What if he was an angel? What if Rika wasn't so cold-hearted, just annoying? Find out in this story. Rated T just in case. Discontinued. Being rewritten by RukatoLove.
1. The Annoying Girl Who Know Too Much

**A/N This is an idea that popped into my head one day. What if Takato was actually a banished angel? Read and find out.**

**Chapter 1 – The Annoying Girl That Knows Too Much**

げつ ふま

"_Takato Matsuki, you are hereby banished from the City of Angels! As further punishment, your wings and powers will be sealed away. You will live in the Human world until you can redeem yourself."_

"NO!" Takato woke up with a start, sweating from the nightmare. "Why did it have happen like that? I didn't even do it."

He got dressed and walked downstairs to the bakery portion of the house. When he had gotten banished, a random family was chosen to have their memories erased and take up Takato as a child. Now they think that he has been their son for years.

"Hey, mom," he said, sitting down.

"Takato? You're up early," she said, surprised. Indeed, the sun was not up yet.

Looking at the clock, he saw that he still had another hour before would normally wake up for school.

His mother made him some breakfast and continued to bake for the day's sales.

After about two hours, he left for school. Ugh, middle school. Takato had a very rough time here. Without his powers, he was basically defenseless against the bullies that picked on him occasionally.

"Takato!" a voice called from behind him. It was one of his few friends, Henry Wong. "Takato, wait up!"

Slowing down, Takato did what Henry asked.

"You're up early, Takato," he said.

"Yea, I had another nightmare," Takato replied.

"Again?" Henry said, confused. "Why do you keep having that dream? I mean, it never even happened, right? It's impossible."

"Yea," Takato mumbled, wishing that were true.

They made their way to school, with few comments on anything.

Upon entering the school grounds, Takato was taken by surprise as he saw a very unlikely figure: his old sensei, Baroth. He was a man that looked to be in his forties, with shoulder length blonde hair and a skin tight shirt and baggy pants.

"Baroth?" Takato asked, surprised beyond belief.

"You know this guy, Takato," Henry asked.

"Yea, but it's not something you would understand," Takato replied, walking off towards Baroth. "See you in class."

"Takato Matsuki, I hope that your stay here is pleasant," Baroth said.

"How do you think I'm taking this? This sucks! I can't do anything I used to do," Takato growled. "No flying, no sparring in the coliseum, no nothing!"

"You might want to keep it down some, Takato," Baroth said calmly. "People are starting to stare."

Looking around, a small crowd of roughly a half a dozen people were listening in on their conversation.

"What are you looking at?" Takato hissed at them, scaring most of them off. The only one that stayed behind was a girl with red hair, spiked in the back.

"Flying?" she asked.

"Good job, Takato," Baroth said. "You have officially let a human learn of our existence."

"Perfect," Takato sighed, walking off.

He noticed that the girl was following him, so he ducked behind the dumpster, hoping that she wouldn't come because she was a girl. He was wrong.

"What are you doing back here?" she asked him, sitting down.

"Nothing," he said back.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" she persisted. "And what was the thing about flying?"

"Nothing," Takato said again. "Go away."

She stayed. "I'm Rika," she said. "I'm new here."

"Good for you," Takato grumbled, still mad at himself for revealing the truth about angels.

Rika just sat there with Takato until the bell rang. Standing up, she asked him where to find Mrs. Remington's room.

"Just go down the hall and take a left. Room A134," he replied. "Now leave me alone. Wait a minute, did you say Mrs. Remington?"

"Yea," Rika said. "Is there a problem?"

"Of course there's a problem! That's my classroom!" Takato yelled. "Now I can't have any peace."

Furious, he ran down the hall and into the classroom. The other kids just stared at him.

"Mrs. Remington, where are all the empty seats in the room?" he asked hurriedly.

"Well, the only one left is the one right next to you," Mrs. Remington replied, severely confused.

"No!" Takato growled. "This can't be happening."

He sat down with a loud thump, just as Rika walked into the door.

"Um, hi," she said shyly to the teacher. "I'm Rika Nonaka, and your supposed to be my teacher."

"Welcome, Rika," Mrs. Remington replied. "Go ahead and take a seat next to Takato. Takato, stand up so Rika can see you."

"No need, ma'am," Rika said quickly. "I've already met him."

Walking over, she took her seat, much to Takato's dismay.

"Just don't talk to me and we'll be fine," Takato whispered threateningly.

On the other side of the courtyard, Baroth sat in a tree, chuckling.

"He has no idea that she is the only one who can return him to normal."

With that, he brought out his wings and flew into the sky towards a very large cloud that had been over the city the entire time.

**A/N Well, here it is. I hope that you guys liked it. I am not sure whether to continue this or not so tell me in a review. This will be eventual Rukato, and yes the Digimon will still appear in the story. However, it may or may not take a while before that happens. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Questions And Answers

**A/N I have gotten comments about the characters being way off in personality in this story. Just to clear that up, they are SUPPOSED to be that way. I just edited one of my existing stories (which is not on fanfiction, by the way) and put the main characters as those from Digimon.**

**Chapter 2 – Questions And Answers**

げつ ふま

At the end of the school day, Takato ran out the door faster than ever before. He desperately wanted to get away from that Rika girl. Not paying attention, he almost smacked into the principal. Yelling he was sorry behind him, he dashed home, went upstairs, shut the door, and flopped on his bed.

"Geez, she never shuts up!" Takato hissed under his breath.

Sitting up, he opened up his backpack and got out the day's homework.

Hours passed, and Takato eventually went downstairs to eat dinner. However, upon arrival, he saw the last thing he wanted to see, Rika.

She was at the counter, paying for some bread. Looking up, she saw him and smiled.

"Hey, Takato!" she said happily. "I didn't know you lived in a bakery."

"Ugh," Takato grunted, not believing his luck. "Do you think you could leave me alone tomorrow? Seriously?"

Not happy that Takato wanted nothing to do with her, she frowned.

"Takato, that wasn't nice," his dad said, walking in. "Besides, she seems nice enough."

"That's because she isn't bugging you about impossible questions," Takato mumbled.

"What questions?" his mother asked him.

"Like what's it like to fly and where is the coliseum I spar at," Takato answered.

"You spar?" was his dad's next question.

"No, that's why I said she asked impossible questions."

The next day, Takato was walking to school when he saw Baroth on top of a building across the street.

"What's Baroth doing here?" he wondered out loud, causing Henry to stop next to him.

"Baroth? Isn't he the one you talked to yesterday?" he asked Takato.

"Yea, but he shouldn't be here," Takato said.

A minute later, Baroth jumped off the building and flew next to Takato just good enough that only Henry saw a slight glimpse of wings. Confused, he pointed them out to Takato, who just said he was seeing things.

"Baroth, you shouldn't be here," Takato said.

"Oh? And why not?" Baroth asked Takato back.

"Because you have already spent a day here this week," Takato replied. "And according to Section 3 Subsection 5, you are allowed one visit per week."

"So, you have read the rules after all, Takato," Baroth said. "And yet you still broke Section 1 Subsection 5, no harming of humans."

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" Takato almost yelled, startling a couple of the people who were walking by. "I was framed by Wyth!"

"Right, and I am the king of Lannohall," Baroth joked. "They always say they were framed, and guess what happened to the others? They were killed, not banished. You only got off lucky because I happen to know Vaelrin personally."

"Vaelrin has nothing to do with this," Takato said.

"On the contrary, Takato, Vaelrin has everything to do with this," Baroth shot back. "I hope you remember that he is the one who makes the final decisions in Lannohall. If it weren't for me, you could at least not have to about no powers, because you would be dead. Yet you are banished, not dead, and I have come to tell you that there is a chance to regain your powers once again."

Takato instantly shut up. Baroth had his full and undivided attention now. "I'm listening," he said quietly.

"Well, that changed your mood swiftly," Baroth joked again. "Anyway, Lord Herrog has told me to tell you that he is willing to forgive you if you can provide solid evidence that Wyth had indeed framed you for the murder of a human being."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?!" Takato yelled. "I mean, without any powers I can't even track a cat!"

"Lord Herrog said you would say something like that," Baroth said. "That is why you have been granted ten percent of your original powers for the time of a month. If you have no evidence by that time, then your power will be reduced to one percent and you will have to remain here for eternity."

"Ten percent isn't a lot, but I guess it will have to do," Takato grumbled. "Alright, if it means I could possibly go back to Lannohall, then I'll do it. Grant me the powers."

Baroth stepped back and did a quick hand gesture and said an incantation. His hands started to glow a light blue, and he dashed forward and hit Takato in the chest. The blue light faded from Baroth's hand into Takato, who slumped from the sudden increase of energy.

"The transaction is finished," Baroth said. "I should warn you though. If you exceed what would normally be beyond ten percent, you will certainly die."

"Ok," Takato said. "Wait, if I have some of my powers back, does that include my wings?"

"Yes, however you cannot remain airborne for more than an hour, lest you use over ten percent," was Baroth's response before jumping into the sky.

"What was that all about?" Henry asked, stepping closer.

Uh-oh. Takato had forgotten all about Henry. Now he had seen the transaction of powers and the conversation about Lannohall.

"Um…" Takato said, at a loss for words.

"Flying? Powers? Seriously, what was that?" Henry asked.

Takato just sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Perfect," he said. "That makes two people who know way too much."

"Two people?" was Henry's next question, not knowing who the other could be.

"The other is the new girl," Takato replied.

"You mean that Rika chick?"

"Yea, her."

At that moment, guess who turned the corner of the building behind them. That's right, Rika Nonaka.

"So I heard you can fly again," she said. "Can you show me?"

"No," Takato said bluntly. "It's bad enough you heard my conversation yesterday. You are NOT getting a ride from me in any way, shape, or form."

"That's ok," she said. "What about Section 1 Subsection 4, huh? If a human is in danger, then you must save them in any way."

Takato's mouth dropped to the sidewalk. This new girl knew about the Angelic Code. More specifically, she could name off at least one of the rules. Something was not right here.

**A/N Just thought I should tell you that Lannohall is the Angel City and Vaelrin is the supreme judge of Lannohall. Herrog is the current king and Baroth is one of the city's most valuable assets. Anyway, I will work on the next chapter after I finish Return Of The Tamers chapter 14. Till then, keep liking my stories. ******


	3. The Truth About Rika

**Chapter 3 – The Truth About Rika**

げつ ふま

"Well?" Rika asked Takato. "If you can't follow that rule, then you might as well just admit that you killed that man."

"Wait, what?" Takato asked her. "How did you know that it was a man?"

"Oops," she said. "Oh, well, what's done is done. Anyway, if I'm in danger, you HAVE to save me."

"This sentence is getting worse and worse," Takato grumbled.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Henry almost yelled, tired of being ignored.

"Nothing that needs to concern you," Takato said. "Rika, answer me this. How do you know about Lannohall and the Code?"

"Oh, that? Let's just say a little birdie told me," she said back, almost comically.

"Let me guess, Nora right?" Takato asked her.

"Yep," she said.

"That little," Takato trailed off. "When I get my powers back, I'm gonna give her something she WON'T want to talk about."

"Oh, come on, Takato," Rika said. "She didn't seem that bad."

"That's because you don't know her personally," he grumbled. "Trust me, if you ever spend more than a day with her, you'll know what I'm talking about."

"TAKATO!" Henry yelled. "ANSWER ME!"

"WHAT?!" Takato yelled back.

"Who are Nora, Baroth, Vaelrin, Wyth, and Herrog, what's Lannohall, and what is this Code you guys are talking about?"

"I can't answer all of those questions," Takato said. "You sort of have a right to know about Wyth, though. Wyth is the angel who intentionally injured a human man and framed me for it, therefore banishing me to the Human Realm via the Angelic Code, under Section 1 Subsection 4."

Henry was left without words.

"I knew telling you would be a bad idea, even if you need to know," Takato said quietly. "Oh, yeah. Lannohall is the City of the Angels."

"I think you left him dumbfounded, Takato," Rika said. "Do you really expect him to understand this?"

"He saw the transaction of Baroth's powers to me, and he heard our entire conversation," was all Rika got before Takato walked off to the school grounds.

Henry, realizing where Takato was going, looked at his watch and almost screamed.

"HOLY CRAP! I'M ALMOST A HALF HOUR LATE!" He then bolted as fast as he could towards school, completely forgetting what just happened. Or at least for now.

Rika caught up to Takato and grabbed his shoulders. "Takato, you need to trust me. I can help you get the evidence you need to get back at Wyth."

"Oh, really? And how is that?" Takato asked her unbelievingly.

"Because I was there."

Takato just stopped in mid-step.

"Can you repeat that?" he asked.

"I was there. I saw what happened to that man. I saw what Wyth did," she said.

"If that's true, then can you tell me what happened? I need to know for real if you saw that."

"Of course," Rika said, heading towards the park. "Follow me and I'll answer your questions."

They eventually made it to the park, sitting down on the bench.

"Ok, now we're here," Takato said. "Now tell me what you know."

"I only saw what happened up to a certain point, which you'll find out in a bit, so bear with me. I didn't see you and Wyth come here, but I did see your Drop Trail. I followed it to find you and Wyth near a man who looked to be about 35. Wyth was saying something along the lines of 'He's seen our Drop Trail and he's seen us, we need to get rid of him.' You, of course, said to just erase his memory. You both got into an argument, when Wyth takes matters into his own hands. He hits you with some attack, and then turns on the man, drawing a sword from off his back. Now that I'm on the subject, I saw that your sheaths were empty, why is that?"

"It's because technically I'm still a rookie," Takato said, confused about the sudden change in topic. "Other than that, your story is pretty accurate so far. Or at least until I get hit by his Nevermore. After that I was out cold."

"Nevermore?" she asked him.

"It's Wyth's signature move. I was hit by his lowest power level. Yet you saw what it did to me," he told her.

"Anyway, after he drew his sword, he looked at the man and laughed. Again, due to the amount of time that has passed, I can't remember his exact words but I think he said 'This just isn't your lucky day, pal.' After that, he swung down, but I ran away before I saw what happened after that."

"Well, if they would let me use in court, I could ask for a Memory Scanner, but as you can probably guess, that wouldn't do much," Takato said. "But I can trust you now, I guess. After I woke up, I saw Wyth's sword in my hands with the man's blood on it. Before I could do anything, the Celestica came and put me under arrest."

"Celestica?" Rika asked.

"The police of the angels," Takato explained. "When I was back in Lannohall, Baroth tried to tell Vaelrin that I couldn't have killed that man. As with most of the Angel's swords, the owner has to willingly let a person grab it, and because I didn't have my sword with me, and because Wyth was already back, they saw an empty sheath, a bloody sword, and a dead human."

"I see what they would've thought," Rika whispered. "Well, I'm sorry for your predicament, Takato."

"Thanks," he said back. "Now I just need to find a way to get back at Wyth."

They got up and walked towards the end of the trail. After a minute or so, Takato stopped short.

"Of course!" Takato said. "Every sword has its own special quality, its own personality, if you will. All I need to do is ask them to bring in the same sword that I supposedly used to kill that man with."

Unbeknownst to both of them, they had a follower in the trees who was listening to the entire conversation. With a glint of terror in its eyes, it unfolded its wings and jumped into the sky.


	4. Wyth Appears

**Chapter 4 – Wyth Appears**

げつ ふま

**Lannohall: 11:32 Human time**

"Milord, I have news that you must hear," said an angel dressed in a pure black outfit.

"Go ahead," said the other angel in the room, sitting up in his high backed chair. The dimly lit room shone dully off of his deep emerald eyes.

"I have witnessed the target discuss a matter of great importance with a human," the messenger said. "They talked about his banishment."

At this, the angel in the chair sat straight up, stiff as a board.

"Go on," he said quietly.

"Well, it seems that the human he spoke to saw your little show before the Celestica showed up."

The angel in the chair stood up, swiftly turned around, and punched a hole in his chair.

"Damn it!" he hissed angrily. "I need to get rid of that human quickly."

"One other thing, sir," the messenger said. "He also mentioned your sword having its own traits."

The angel froze at that, and he slowly turned around.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Something about each sword having its own traits," the messenger said.

"Of course, how could I have forgotten?" he said. "If the judges look closely, they could see traces of everything I've done. Thank you for the information. You may go now."

As he walked towards a hidden door in the back of the room, the messenger spoke up again.

"Where are you going, Lord Wyth?"

"To take a little vacation. But first I need to pack," Wyth said. "Takato is going to get a little surprise from his old friend."

**Shinjuku Middle School: 12:44**

Takato and Rika sat in the school courtyard as they ate lunch. They were both under surveillance by their teacher, as they had both arrived at school almost four hours late.

"I wish that they would just get over it," Takato said. "Ok, so we both showed up at the exact same time four hours after school started, so what?"

"Just think about it, Takato," Rika said. "Wouldn't you be suspicious of us, too? A boy and a girl both arrive extremely late for school at the same time on the same day."

"Probably, but I wish they would leave us alone," Takato grumbled. He got up to throw away his trash and walked onto the basketball court.

Rika just watched as he grabbed a ball and started to throw. She laughed as he constantly missed and applauded for the few times he made it in the hoop.

The bell rang soon and they both reluctantly went to class again.

The teacher began writing some notes on the board, explaining that they had a test tomorrow.

"I want you to go over any notes you have on the Middle East. Tomorrow's test will be a pre-exam for the finals," she said. "For those who don't have notes-"

She stopped as she saw a man in the doorway. He had shoulder length silver hair, dark emerald eyes, and wore clothing considered to be extremely ritzy by most people.

"Hello, I'm looking for Takato Matsuki," he said to the teacher in a tone that made many of the girls in the class swoon.

"Right, he's over there," she said, pointing to Takato. "May I ask who you are?"

"Who I am is not of importance," he said. "However, I need to talk to Takato about a matter of great importance. If you would please come with me."

"No," Takato said.

"What?" the man asked.

"I said no. I'll talk in here," Takato repeated. "You may be able to get past everyone else, Wyth Falner, but not me."

Wyth just clapped his hands. "Very good, Takato. You already figured out it was me."

"Trust me, it's not that hard," Takato said quietly. "If you would actually cut your hair, it would only have been the eyes. Who else do either of us know with eyes that green?"

"Good point," Wyth said. "Anyway, can I assume you know what I am here for?"

"No, you cannot. I have not seen you for over a year, so what makes you think I would know what it is you want," Takato said quickly.

"Too bad," Wyth said softly. "Oh, well. It can't be helped then. I have received knowledge of a girl who knows about us."

Takato just stood up, startling many of his classmates.

"I take it that you know about her, according to the look on your face," Wyth said.

"Wyth, before you go on, would you please limit your words to what would keep the others guessing. I think that she is enough," Takato said.

"Actually, come to think of it, I believe that there are two people," Wyth said, suddenly remembering something. "And my Intel has led me to believe that you know both of them, even revealing us to them."

Takato just groaned. Now Wyth was just toying with him. He wanted to get Takato annoyed enough so that he would confess. That wasn't going to happen, though.

"Just get on with it, Wyth," Takato said. "Can't you see I have to study?"

"Very funny, Takato. But what you supposedly did is much more important than a stupid test," Wyth said, walking over to him. As he said this, the teacher just went 'humph!' and sat down in her chair at her desk.

Wyth stopped just short of Takato's and Rika's desk, leaning down.

"Just admit that you revealed us so I can take you back for questioning," he whispered.

"I didn't reveal anything," Takato said.

"So, I guess we're gonna do this the hard way then," Wyth said, standing up to his full height of just over six feet. "Which way do you want to be transported with? Nevermore or a stab wound?"

The few people who heard him just gasped at the words 'stab wound.'

"Wyth, that's not a very good idea," Takato said. "I mean, seriously. If you wanted me that bad, you could've just waited for me to be alone. Now you're going to show everyone in this room either Soriah or Nevermore."

"I'm surprised you remember Soriah's name," Wyth said. "Not too surprising, as you were the one to use her last."

"That's not true and you know it!" Takato said, standing up.

"Really? Then prove it!" Wyth shot back.

After a moment of silence, Takato just sat back down.

"Sir, I think you should go now," the teacher said to Wyth. "You are disrupting my classroom and yelling in the building. Please leave."

"Oh, I'll leave, alright," Wyth told her. "Right after I bring Takato with me, whether he likes it or not."

"Try me, Wyth," Takato said smugly.

"Alright, then. I hoped I wouldn't have to use this card so soon, but I guess I have no choice. By the order of Celestica Order number 3, Division 7, I hereby place you under arrest for the revealing of our race to others," Wyth said loudly.

Takato just gasped. "Celestica Order 3? That's impossible! When did you become an Order member? Much less 7th Division!"

"Oh, right after your banishment. But that's beside the point. You have no choice but to come with me," Wyth said, pulling out some plasma cuffs.

"Over my dead body," Takato growled at him.

"Well, that would make my job so much easier," Wyth said, putting the cuffs away and lifting his hand. "Nevermore!"

The green energy from his hand shot straight for Takato. Before he could think straight, he quickly unfolded his wings and flew out of the blast's range, leaving a large hole in the back wall. Many kids were screaming now, as the two angels started to battle.

"Get out of here now!" Takato yelled at the students. "Go, before he causes too much damage to the building's structure!"

Everyone swiftly ran out the door.

"Someone pull the fire alarm!" Takato shouted at the kids who were last in line.

A few seconds later, Wyth held his left hand at a 90 degree angle from his side, summoning a long katana from thin air.

"Soriah missed you, Takato," Wyth chuckled. "She wants to be with you again, but this time it's to be inseparable!"

He lunged at Takato, who simply flew out of the way with his superior speed.

"You always were faster than me, Takato," Wyth said. "But you could never match me in tactical combat."

"Just give it up, Wyth!" Takato shouted. "You'll never catch me."

"On the contrary, Takato, I had you when I first set foot in this realm," Wyth argued.

"What do you mean?" Takato asked, confused.

He reached out and grabbed something Takato couldn't see. When Wyth pulled back, Rika appeared from nowhere, hands tied and mouth gagged.

"How?!" Takato asked.

"You mean you don't remember? I was top in the illusions ever since I joined Academy," Wyth said calmly.

Takato clenched his fists, unfolded his wings to their full length, and rose a few feet off the ground. He dove forward, fist aimed at Wyth's face.

"Not so fast!" Wyth said, flying out of a window. Outside, he was over the fourth floor, holding Rika out with only a few fingers. "Don't come near me, Takato! After all, if I lose my balance even a bit…"

He trailed off, leaving the rest of his sentence to everyone's imagination.

"Fine," Takato said sadly, looking at the terror in Rika's eyes. "You win. I'll go with you to Lannohall."

He slowly sank to the rooftop. Upon landing, he folded up his wings.

"Good boy, Takato," Wyth said. "Now to get rid of the evidence." He let Rika go, her scream piercing the air.


	5. More Trouble

**Chapter 5 – More Trouble**

げつ ふま

"Rika!" Takato yelled, pulling out his wings faster than normally healthy for an angel.

Surprised by how fast Takato had launched himself at Rika, Wyth couldn't react in time before Takato grabbed Wyth's sword, shot towards Rika, grabbed her arm, and slowed her down enough to safely land on her feet on the ground.

"What the?!" he said in the middle of it. "Well, I can truthfully say good job Takato. Who knew that you could have had the speed of Tu'Kagor, the legendary reconnaissance master."

"Me have Tu'Kagor's speed?" Takato asked doubtfully. "Yea, right."

"Surely you noticed what you just accomplished," Wyth said. "Or were you too blinded by your love for humans to see it?"

"Me with Tu'Kagor's speed is ridiculous," Takato said. "Besides, there is a thing known in this Realm as adrenaline."

"Blame on what you want, Takato, but that will not change things," Wyth said, raising his hand up. "Now that you have conveniently placed yourself in a spot where I can get rid of every single witness to this skirmish, I shall take my leave soon. Nevermore!"

Takato saw the green glow of the Nevermore, followed by a flash of red hair.

"Takato," Rika whispered, hugging him. "I know that you may not feel the same, but know that my feelings for you will never die, even if I do."

Taken aback by Rika's words, Takato suddenly got very a serious look on his face.

"Stand back," he said roughly. He grabbed Wyth's sword with both hands and held it straight up. "Wyth, you have made a very bad choice."

"What are you, my mother?" Wyth joked. "You can't hope to stop my attack, especially at ten percent."

"I know full well what I can and cannot do, Wyth," Takato said. "That is your mistake. You have no idea what my limits are."

He proceeded to channel his energy into Wyth's sword, making it glow blue. The force was so great that the energy had begun to arc out of the sword and create something like fire and lightning mixed together.

"Nevermore!" Wyth shouted, launching his blast at Takato and the crowd of students.

"Raikou Strike!" Takato yelled, swinging the sword at Wyth's Nevermore. The blue energy shot out with a randomness just like lightning, yet still hit its mark. The Nevermore dissipated and Takato's attack continued on towards Wyth.

Seeing the force of the strike, Wyth barely managed to dodge out of the way before Takato was right in front of him.

"What-" he started, only to be cut off when Takato punched him hard enough to send him flying back into the school building.

Before Wyth had hit his second wall, Takato had yet again appeared next to him, this time hitting him in the back. Wyth flew out the window again.

The crowd of children was staring in awe at Takato's newfound power and speed. Rika just stared and attempted to watch Takato while he flew around, hitting Wyth again and again. Eventually, Takato hit Wyth from above, sending him crashing downward.

Landing with a loud thud and a cloud of dust, Wyth tried to get up.

"How can you have so much power?" he gasped. "How can you defeat me now when you couldn't scratch me when you were at full power a year ago? You only have ten percent!"

"I'm not about to tell you," Takato said, landing gracefully between Wyth and the children. "Go now, or suffer more."

"This isn't over, Takato!" Wyth growled, slowly unfolding his wings. "Just you wait and see. I will have revenge." As he flew up to Lannohall at a slow pace, he turned around and watched everyone grow small with the distance. Seeing Takato turn around to check on the others, Wyth took advantage of the neglect to watch his enemy and shot a very small Nevermore, aimed at a teacher's head. It struck without fail, as no one saw it coming. Collapsing on the ground, the teacher had a wound shaped just like a sword had punctured it instead of energy.

Seeing his triumph, Wyth turned around again and flew as fast as he could before Takato could take in what had just happened.

"This will have to do for now," Wyth mumbled, still angry he could not do more to get back at Takato.

Takato saw one of the teachers fall to the ground, blood slowly coming out of a sword shaped wound in the head.

"Wyth!" Takato yelled, whipping his head around. He unfolded his wings again and tried to fly towards him, but fell to the ground on his knees. He could feel a pain in his chest and his wings became extremely heavy. Folding them back up, he coughed and started to black out.

"Takato? What's wrong?" Rika asked worriedly. Takato just slumped onto the ground, causing the entire school to crowd around him.

"Used… too much… power," he said, gasping desperately for air. "Need…" Before he could finish, he fell unconscious and became almost too much weight for Rika to hold.

**Lannohall: 13:33 Human time**

"Wyth Falner, you have failed your assignment and cost us much," a jury said. "You have failed to simply watch over Takato Matsuki and you have failed to keep our race in hiding from the humans. In accordance to you multiple failures, you are hereby demoted to Order number 6, Division 8."

Wyth hung his head with the news of his demotion. Order 6 was full of desk jobs. The further down you go in Divisions, the more time you spend behind a desk and the less you go out in the field.

"We will send some replacements to take over your assignment and recover Takato. If you have some information that could help us, then tell us now."

'Oh, I have information, alright,' Wyth thought. 'Too bad you won't get it.'

"No, I have no further information to give you," Wyth said quietly. Making sure the jury could not see, he smiled wickedly, imagining what pain they would get themselves into.

"Very well, you are dismissed. If you would go to the second door, you will find a representative of Division 8 to show you around and get you accustomed to your new job."

Wyth slowly got up and departed.

"Come in, Baroth. I believe you heard our discussion?"

"Yes, milord," Baroth said, kneeling. "What is your bidding?"

"It is what you heard earlier. I want you to take over Wyth's place in the Human Realm."

Baroth froze. "Sir, I believe that I am not the right person for the job."

"And why not?"

"Because I believe that my feelings for Takato will get in the way of the assignment, similar to Wyth."

"I understand, but you will have to do it. Takato trusts you with his life, even he does not show it sometimes. You would be the perfect person to do this."

"Sir, I am sorry, but I positively cannot do this assignment," Baroth said, kneeling even lower. He cringed for what he thought Herrog would do to him.

"I see," grumbled the shadow in the chair. "Well, I guess that you could be like Takato and have no powers, unable to travel between Realms."

After a moment of silence, Baroth said he would do it.

"Very good, Baroth. Now you may take your leave."

Baroth stood up, turned around, and walked out the door.

Once outside of the courthouse, he hit his fist against one of the pillars.

"Why did I have to agree to do this?" he asked himself. "I can't betray Takato like that." Tears slowly gathering in his eyes, he continued to the armory to pick up his sword.

**Matsuki residence: 20:43**

Takato slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He saw the familiar items in his room and a figure huddled in a corner, just sitting there.

He groaned as he tried to sit up, the sound catching the attention of the shadow in the corner.

"Takato?" Rika asked, voice cracking.

"R-Rika?" he mumbled.

"Don't sit up yet," she said, lightly pushing him back down. "You still have wounds that haven't healed."

"Wounds?" Takato asked. He then remembered his fight with Wyth at the school. "Oh, yea." A moment of silence followed. "How did I get here?"

"Me and a few of the students carried you here," Rika said. "We thought that since you weren't human the hospitals wouldn't know what to do."

"That's right," Takato told her. "Our anatomy is different than yours. True, we are almost perfectly alike, but when we get injured, our bodies change and adapt so that we don't have to deal with as much pain or bleeding. It takes time before we go back to normal."

"That's odd," Rika said. "Not surprising though."

"What time is it?" Takato asked, realizing how dark it was.

"Almost eleven," Rika said.

A rapping sound at the window startled both of them. Going over to see what it was, Rika gasped at what she saw. Opening the door swiftly, she stood back and let Baroth come in.

"Baroth? What are you doing here?" Takato asked.

"Warning you," Baroth said. "Herrog has given me the task of completing what Wyth was supposed to do."

"What?" Takato said, surprised that Baroth had been chosen to get Takato.

"I didn't want to do it, Takato," Baroth said softly. "But he threatened to give me your punishment as well."

"If you were assigned to retrieve me, then just get it over with," Takato said darkly.

"No," Baroth said.

Takato and Rika just stared at him.

"No," Baroth repeated. "I will not betray you. I will not be like Wyth. You are going to stay here under my protection."

Takato was shocked that Baroth would go so far as to defy Lord Herrog. "Baroth, I understand your concern, but if Herrog wished it, then it will happen."

"No," Baroth said again.

"I won't blame you for taking me back to Lannohall. I just don't want any of my friends to suffer my fate," Takato said. "Go ahead and do it."

"How many times do I have to tell, Takato?" Baroth said harshly. "I will NOT take you back to Lannohall. Oh, I almost forgot." He held both hands out and brought out two swords. (If you want to know what they look like, watch the movie Stardust, they are almost exactly like the sword that Tristan uses. I don't know how to describe them right now.)

"My sword!" Takato said quite loudly, earning a hush from Baroth and Rika.

"Your parents think that you are sick and that you need to be left alone for a while," Rika said. "They still don't know about your second life. Or I guess it's more like your first life. Anyway, if you keep that up, they will see your swords and Baroth."

Mumbling something they couldn't understand, Takato reached out and grabbed his swords.

"It's been forever since I've used these last," Takato said, looking over them for any damage. "I'm surprised they kept them for this long, and to have them in perfect condition no less."

"This is my gift to you since you cannot use Soriah to the fullest extent," Baroth said.

"Speaking of," Takato said. "Where is Wyth's sword, Rika?"

"I stuck it in a tree at the park. No one should be able to find it for a while," she answered.

"Good, because I also thought you should know that Wyth will want Soriah back," Baroth said. "I'm going to go get her before Wyth can sneak out of Lannohall."

"So what happened to him to make him have to sneak out?" Takato asked.

"He was demoted to Order 6 Division 8 after he failed to capture you," Baroth said, chuckling.

Takato couldn't hold in his laughter. He almost fell out his bed because of it.

"Calm down, Takato," Rika said, holding him steady. "What's so funny?"

"Wyth is in Order 6!" Takato said. "He has a desk job!" His laughter was becoming uncontrollable. "That's his worst nightmare! And Division 8 has literally no field time!"

"Anyway, I'll be back in a bit," Baroth said, departing for the park.

"Takato, you should get some more rest," Rika said.

"Yea," Takato said. "That would be a good idea."

**Shinjuku Middle School: 23:09**

A figure was slowly walking along the side of the school building. It continued to the area where the crowd of people were standing earlier that day. On the ground was a little blood, causing the to stop in its tracks.

"Well, well, well," it said, kneeling down next the small pool of blood. "Looks like someone was careless."

Pulling out a small tube from his jacket, he scooped up a small amount and let the tube study it.

"So, it has traces of Angelic Force, huh? From the specks inside, it looks like a Shadow user. That narrows it down to Wyth Falner, Vaelrin Grennig, Baroth Meroe, and me. Vaelrin couldn't have done it since he hasn't been in this realm for over a decade, and I just got here. That leaves Wyth and Baroth. In a few days, one of them will be in a cell with a number on their chest."

Chuckling, the figure jumped into the air and brought out a pair of wings.

"Soon, very soon," it said as it flew towards a large cloud in the sky.


	6. Unexpected Findings

**Chapter 6 – Unexpected Findings**

げつ ふま

Takato woke up groggily and looked around his room. On desk was a note from Rika. It read:

_Takato,_

_I know that you are still injured and everything, but could you please come to school today? Baroth has gone back to Lannohall to get new orders from someone, I'm guessing this Herrog guy you two are always talking about. Anyway, if you can make it to school then cool, if not then oh well. Only come if you feel up to it._

_From, Rika_

Takato stared at the note and wondered what she would want with him that would need him to go to school. Rereading it, he also wondered what orders Baroth would be receiving soon.

Getting up, he stretched and studied his body. Seeing he was almost healed completely, he changed and started off to school. He meandered around, watching the people go through their morning commutes to work or school. He eventually made it to his destination and walked across the school grounds.

He slowly walked through the halls and stopped outside of his classroom. Sighing, he opened the door and walked through.

He instantly found himself in a bear hug by Rika, who had practically leapt out of her seat when he had come in.

"Takato! You're ok!" she said happily.

"Yea, but maybe not for long if you keep up your hug," he joked.

"Oops, sorry," she said.

"So why did you want me to come today?" Takato asked.

"I just feel more comfortable when you're around," she said quietly, blushing slightly.

"Hey, that reminds me," Takato said. "Can I talk to you for a second alone?"

He looked at the teacher, who nodded and said to come back quickly.

Stepping into the hallway, he stood at about arm's length from Rika.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Rika said.

"I just remembered something you said to me yesterday," Takato said.

"What was that?" Rika asked.

"You said something along the lines of 'My feelings for you will never die,'" he said.

Rika just blushed at that.

"Um," she said, looking down.

"I get it," Takato said. "It was like one of those fairy tales with the love at first sight thing, isn't it?"

Rika slowly nodded after a few seconds.

"Hmm," Takato said. "Well, I won't try to change your mind, but I can't guarantee that the feelings will become mutual."

"That's fine," Rika said. "As long as you don't hate me for any reason."

"Why would I hate you?" Takato asked.

"I'm just saying," Rika said.

"We should get back to class now," Takato said.

Stepping back inside, they sat down and continued the teacher's lesson for the day. School repeated like this for about a week. The whole time, people would give Takato congratulations and praise for saving Rika and driving away Wyth. During the week, posters had been posted for a teacher that had been missing since the day Wyth came. Takato, fearing the worst, began to practice his sword skills at the park everyday.

Baroth came back once again to search for Takato almost two weeks later, but this time he was sad about something.

"What's the matter, Baroth?" Takato asked him as he came up next to him.

"It's Wyth," he said. "You know that teacher that went missing?"

"Yea," Takato said.

"Well, a scout found some blood on the school grounds the same day you and Wyth battled," Baroth said. "In the blood were specks of Angelic Force of the Shadow element. Wyth, knowing something others didn't, stole the sample and changed it to show traces of lightning and fire elements."

"Come to think of it," Takato said. "I vaguely remember something about a teacher getting injured that day."

"I'm not surprised," Baroth said. "He probably killed one of the teachers and took advantage of your weakness because he knew you would likely lose most memories right before you blacked out."

"He's smarter than I thought," Takato said.

"His intelligence has certainly expanded since you were banished," Baroth said. "But if I'm not mistaken, isn't your element a fire and lightning hybrid?"

Takato gasped.

"I totally forgot about that!" he said. "It never came across my mind since I couldn't use any powers for so long."

"I overheard Lord Herrog giving commands to some of the Celestica members to find you," Baroth said. "I saw some of them when they came out of the palace, and I think that they were from Order 1 Division 3."

"This is not good," Takato said. "Isn't Order 1 like the S.W.A.T. teams here?"

"Somewhat," Baroth said. "Except these guys are about as merciful as lion with his prey."

"That's what I thought," Takato said quietly. He stood up and walked a few feet. "I have to warn everyone. If Herrog has sent those guys, then even the humans are in danger. Yes, they follow the code to the letter, but they won't hesitate if one gets in their way of the mission."

"By the way," Baroth said. "I have decided that I will give you more power. Screw Herrog's orders, if I can help you then I'll do it."

"Don't, Baroth," Takato pleaded. "If Herrog catches you, I don't think you'll get off as easy as I did. After all, it took all you could to not get me killed. Vaelrin won't be able to help you with this one."

"That's fine," Baroth said. "Besides, I have a few tricks of my own up my sleeve. I'll be fine. Now prepare for another power transfer."

Takato reluctantly agreed and stood before Baroth. Baroth muttered an incantation and did some hand gestures. His hands glowed light blue again and he struck Takato in the chest. The blue aura disappeared inside Takato, who fell to his knees because of the power surge.

"This should give you about fifty percent of your original power," Baroth said. "I'll try to give you more later, but right now I want to show you how to use the Shadow element."

"Me use three elements?" Takato asked, quite surprised. "That hasn't happened in over a century."

"I know," Baroth said. "But the more abilities you have, the better chance you have at surviving Celestica."

They proceeded to train for the next few days, Takato having many problems for a while. After the first few attempts, they decided that humans being near them would be a bad idea. They immediately told everyone within three hundred feet to back away in case something happened.

"This is a lot harder than learning my fire and lightning," Takato said, pausing to catch his breath.

"Of course," Baroth said. "You aren't a natural Shadow user."

Resuming their training, they slowly received a crowd of bystanders watching them. After a slight miscalculation in using a move, the crowd dwindled to only a few people.

"Stop," Baroth said. "That's enough for today."

Takato fell to the ground sweating.

"We'll continue this tomorrow at four," Baroth told him. "In the meantime get some rest."

Takato nodded and slowly got up to walk home. He saw Rika off in the distance and changed course.

"I saw you training," she said when he got closer.

"You did?" he asked. "Well, that's not surprising. A lot of people did."

"Why are you doing it?" she asked him.

"Because Celestica might come again," Takato told her. "But this time, it will be people much more powerful than Wyth."

"Will you be alright?" Rika asked.

"Yea, I'm learning a new element, so I should be fine for a while," he said. "I need to go and get some rest for tomorrow's training."

"Can I walk you home?" Rika asked.

"Fine," Takato said, knowing she would do it anyway.

They walked next to each other until they arrived at his 'parents'' house.

"See you tomorrow in school," Takato said. "Also, you tell the teachers they can down those missing posters. That teacher isn't coming back."

Rika just gasped when Takato told her this. Before she could ask how he knew, he had walked inside and went upstairs.

The next day, Takato walked to school silently. Upon arriving, he noticed that something was different. The halls and grounds were empty, even though school had yet to start.

"That's odd," he said.

He continued to walk to class, stopping outside of the door again. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Almost immediately, he was shot backwards by a blast of orange. Slamming against the wall, he looked up and saw an angel in the doorway where he had been just seconds before.

"Takato Matsuki, you are under arrest for harming a human being," he said.

Eyes adjusting to the light, Takato finally saw the figure in detail. He had short, bronze hair with a gold ring around his forehead. On his white shirt was a crescent moon with a four point star. The symbol was repeated on the shoulder pads and on the greaves on his shins. On his back was a large sword. But what threw Takato off the most was that he recognized this person. It was his brother, Corrin.

"Corrin?" Takato said. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Corrin said. "I'm arresting you for human harm."

Takato just sighed and stood up.

"Why does everyone believe that I'm constantly harming humans?" he asked.

"Because you are," was Corrin's response. "This time we have solid proof, too."

"So you're admitting that you did not have solid evidence when I was banished?" Takato asked him.

Corrin stopped dead. He cursed silently and raised his hand. "Fine, I'll give you that one. But now is the time of justice." His hand started to glow orange. "Kasai Blast!" The aura shot forward at Takato, who ducked and drew his swords from the cloaked sheaths on his back.

"Oh, now that is a surprise," Corrin said. "Smart to cloak your swords. It gives you a moment's advantage when you're opponent is surprised about when you got your swords suddenly. But that won't work on me!"

Takato prepared to attack with his own moves, when he heard a screech from outside.

Taking advantage of Takato's distraction, Corrin attacked once again.

"Kasai Blast!" The attack hit Takato in the side, knocking him into the classroom. Crashing into seemingly all of the desks, Takato got up and took his stance. His swords started glowing blue, and he charged at his brother. "Raikou Strike!" The blue lightning shot out of his sword and struck Corrin in the stomach. Grunting, he tackled Takato through the window.

Pulling out his wings, Takato and Corrin took the fight into the sky.

"You're in deep water now, brother," Corrin said.

"What do you mean?" Takato asked.

"I have you right where I want you."

From multiple building in the surrounding area, nine more angels flew into the air. Takato recognized a few, but most were new faces to him.

"Uh-oh," he said.

"That's right," Corrin said. "With all of us here, you have no chance of escape. Now come quietly with us and we shall give you a swift and painless death. The more you resist, the more painful it will be at the execution."

"Why would I want to go with you to my death?" Takato asked him. "I have no intent to die right now." He put his swords in an X and concentrated on something that Baroth had said only to use in the most dire of occasions. The two blades became shrouded in a black aura, surprising everyone in the circle.

"Impossible!" Corrin said. "How can he use Shadow powers? He's a Fire/Lightning hybrid! Not Shadow!"

Takato smiled and pulled his swords to his sides like a T.

"You obviously haven't heard of learning new elements, have you?" Takato said. "Now you will pay for trying to bring me back to Lannohall without my consent. Nevermore!"

The attack caused every single angel in the group to gasp in horror, taken by surprise at being attacked by Wyth's signature move without Wyth there. Frozen in fear, they had no time to dodge the attack, which struck every single one in the chest with more power than any had thought possible.

Groaning in pain, Corrin fell to the ground, along with six of the others. That left three still in the air.

"Go home now," Takato threatened. "I refuse to be killed for something I did not do."

"Corrin, sir. We should regroup with more powerful forces," one of the angels said. "I believe that he has more power than we previously thought."

"Isn't that obvious?!" Corrin yelled. "This isn't over, brother."

"That's exactly what Wyth said," Takato chuckled.

The group of ten flew upward into the clouds.

"Wait!" Takato yelled, causing a couple to pause their flight. "What happened to the students?"

"They are fine," Corrin growled. "You can find them in the gym. But know this: if you continue to disrupt the Code, then they will not be so fine in the future."

Takato watched them fly off. He immediately went to the gym as told. Seeing the doors welded shut, he prepared his swords again.

"Raikou Strike!" The lightning shot out and hit the door's lock. They flew open, almost off of their hinges. Looking inside, he saw that every student was indeed in the gym. They turned away from the sudden brightness, but after a few seconds they looked back.

"Takato!" Rika had appeared within the crowd and pushed her way through it. "You're okay!"

"Yes, I'm fine," Takato said as Rika hugged him. "I told you yesterday that I would be."

"That's good," she said, smiling.

Takato proceeded to put his swords back in his cloaked sheaths.

"I can't stay here," he said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Rika asked.

"Celestica sent ten First Order soldiers after me," he said. "And even they were Division 3. I held them off, but they will only bring many more reinforcements."

"Don't leave me," Rika said. Tears were on the verge of coming out of her eyes.

"I have to, Rika," he said. "Now please let me go."

"No!" Rika said. "I won't let you leave without me!"

"Rika, if I take you with me you will be put in danger of Celestica," Takato said. "Just because you are protected by the Code, that doesn't mean that they can change it at any point. If they send someone from Division 1 then the Code is null."

"So what?" Rika said, tears finally pouring out. "Just don't leave me."

"Rika, I will not take you with me," Takato said. He started to push her away but she squeezed tighter.

"No!"

"You leave me no choice," Takato said. His finger glowed black and he poked Rika in the back. She slumped in his arms and he gently gave her to one of the teachers. "Don't worry about her, I only put her to sleep. Now if you'll excuse me."

He started to walk off, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Be careful," said the teacher. "If you ever have a chance, come back to say hi."

"I'll try," Takato said. "But I can't make any promises on it though."

Continuing to walk off, he pulled out his wings and took into the air.

Everyone watched him fly off into the distance. Rika stirred in her sleep and a tear fell out of her eye.

"I'm sorry, Rika," Takato said to himself.

**A/N I think you guys should know that starting on May 23****rd**** I will become unable to write or update except for only a couple days a week. School is ending soon, which means I have to give my computer back to the school. I can go to the library and write my stories there, but only on Mondays and Thursdays.**


	7. A Sad Note To The Readers

I regret to inform you all, but I have decided to discontinue Angel of the Real World. I have deemed it in very serious need of editing and revision. On top of that, I can no longer remember where I was going with this story without going back to last year. I would like to re-create this story sometime later, but with school and home and all of that, I won't have very much time to work on it. The time I do have will probably be spent with my other two stories anyway. Again, I am sorry to those who enjoyed my story. Some day when I have sorted out my work and I can get my own computer I will try to write a better version of this one.


End file.
